A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and method of rebuilding the interior of a cylindrical object by depositing material thereon.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of apparatus include members having cylindrical bores or passages therethrough that are subjected to extreme wear. One such apparatus is an oilfield mud pump, which includes a stuffing box that is subject to being scored, pitted, and eroded by the action of the drilling fluids pumped therethrough. When the stuffing box becomes damaged, it is necessary either to replace it or to remanufacture it.
Presently, damaged stuffing boxes are repaired by boring out the inside diameter of the box to insure a smooth cylindrical surface, and press-fitting into the bore a machined insert that has the appropriate internal diameter.
The present method of reconditioning stuffing boxes and other members having cylindrical internal bores is not entirely satisfactory. The high-pressure fluid found within mud pumps has a tendency to squeeze between the press-fitted insert and the stuffing box, causing vortices that erode the contact surface and allow high-pressure fluid to escape.